The present application relates to an all solid-state thin film battery and a method of forming the same. More particularly, the present application relates to all solid-state lithium-based thin-film battery having enhanced performance, and a method of forming such a battery.
In recent years, there has been an increased demand for portable electronic devices such as, for example, computers, mobile phones, tracking systems, scanners, medical devices, smart watches, and fitness devices. One drawback with portable electronic devices is the need to include a power supply within the device itself. Typically, a battery is used as the power supply of such portable electronic devices. Batteries must have sufficient capacity to power the portable electronic device for at least the length that the device is being used. Sufficient battery capacity can result in a power supply that is quite heavy and/or large compared to the rest of the portable electronic device. As such, smaller sized and lighter weight power supplies with sufficient energy storage are desired. Such power supplies can be implemented in smaller and lighter weight portable electronic devices.
Another drawback of conventional batteries is that some of the batteries contain potentially flammable and toxic materials that may leak and may be subject to governmental regulations. As such, it is desired to provide an electrical power supply that is safe, solid-state and rechargeable over many charge/discharge life cycles.
One type of an energy-storage device that is small and light weight, contains non-toxic materials and that can be recharged over many charge/discharge cycles is a solid-state, lithium-based battery. Solid-state, lithium-based batteries are rechargeable batteries that include two electrodes implementing lithium. Typically, lithium-based batteries include a lithiated cathode material layer and an anode region that includes lithium. In some embodiments, the anode region can be formed during a charging/recharging process.
In conventional solid-state, lithium-based batteries the cathode side of the battery is formed prior to forming the anode side. In such solid-state, lithium-based batteries, the lithium-containing anode region may undergo oxidation. Moreover, and in some cases, the anode region of a conventional solid-state, lithium-based battery has an uneven distribution of lithium. Also, conventional solid-state, lithium-based thin-film batteries are not fast charging and have a low capacity. There is thus a need for providing an all solid-state lithium-based thin-film battery that has fast charging rates and high capacity and that circumvents, to at least some degree, the problems of anode oxidation and lithium distribution.